In love with inoccence
by backlash
Summary: should I continue this it's 4+5 eventually
1. Default Chapter Title

_Disclaimer: I don not own Gundam wing or any of the characters_

**Authors note: Quatre's father never died but everything else happened.**

# In love with innocence

**

By [Backlash][1]

**

Wufei watched Quatre from afar as he often did. He loved the angelic boy but never spoke of it to him. Never wanting to take the chance yet there was a burning pain when he thought of all the things that could happen to his innocence. Wufei began to ponder.

_He is always so kind. I worry about him this war is taking it's toll on him. Quatre shields the pain from everyone but I can tell. I see it in his eyes. He always gives them a chance to surrender they never do.I don't know why he always gives them the opportunity they will never take it. He is such a pure soul I wonder if this war will break him. Dammit he caught me looking._

Quatre walked over to Wufei and put his hand on his shoulder. "Is everything all right Wufei?"

"Fine."

"Are you sure. You know you're my friend if you need me I'll help."

"You care to much."

"I can't help it that I care about my friends. Is that so wrong?"

"There is no room for friends in a war."

"If you don't have anyone to care for then why fight? I mean what's the point of fighting if you don't have someone to fight for?"

"I fight for justice. It is pointless to care. Besides who said we were friends?"

Quatre winced at those words. He cares for Wufei deeply and to hear him say they weren't even friends. "I see. I won't bother you anymore." Quatre walked away quietly. Wufei hadn't meant what he said. He would rather die than hurt Quatre but he ended up doing just that. _ I'm sorry Quatre I didn't mean it._ he thought to himself.

*************************

Days passed and Quatre avoided Wufei. Infact he tip toed around him he didn't even speak to him. His heart weighed him down with hurt. When Wufei was in the same room he would leave it. Quatre thought deep down that one day he could tell Wufei that he loved him. Now that he knew Wufei didn't even think of him as a friend how could he possibly love him back?

The whole situation hurt Quatre but things were about to get worse for him. Duo yelled to him that he had a phone call. "Who is it?"

"It's your pops."

Quatre knew something was up his father never called him. He went in to his study and closed the door.

Wufei watched Quatre through the window and couldn't make out what was being said on the phone but could tell Quatre was in obvious distress.

******************************************************

"Hello, Father." Quatre greeted and smiled.

"Quatre I have come to a decision. You have been an embarrassment to the winner name and therefore I have no choice but to disown you. I am having another Heir made to take your place."

"I see."

"I have transferred a rather large sum of money for you so you will be taken care of. In return you will keep your mouth closed about being my son. I suggest changing your last name it makes no difference to me either way. Goodbye winner out." he said it so coldly.

Quatre hung up the phone and walked out of the study. He went into the bathroom and examined the medicine cabinet until he found what he was looking for. A bottle of pills sleeping pills. He was in so much pain he could no longer live in a world where all those he loved didn't return his love. First Wufei then his father. It was just to much for him to bare. He swallowed them all without any hesitation. As he walked into his room he callapsed on the floor almost immediately.

Shall I go on? 

   [1]: Mailto:backdrop001@msn.com



	2. Default Chapter Title

_Disclaimer: I don not own Gundam wing or any of the characters_

**Authors note: Quatre's father never died but everything else happened.**

# In love with innocence

##### Part 2

**By [Backlash][1]**

Wufei had a very uneasy feeling. Quatre had looked so defeated after that call. Something just didn't seem right. Wufei thought _ Hell with it. I have to make sure he's OK._

Wufei entered Quatre's room to see him spread out on the floor. He noticed the empty pill bottle still clutched in his hand. "QUATRE!" He ran to his side luckily Quatre was still breathing although rather lightly.

He placed his hands on Quatre's cheeks. "Quatre wake up. Please." his eyes opened halfway. "wu Wufei?"

"Yes. Come on I have to keep you walking."

"don't wanna. Wanna sleep." Quatre was so tired. 

"Please." Wufei pleaded. _ Don't do this to me._

Wufei held him up and walked him around the room back and fourth. Quatre's head leaned on Wufei's shoulder but he was walking not very well but, he was making an effort.

"Why did you do this?"

"Nobody wants me." he said rather weakly.

"What?" then he passed out once again.

Wufei sprang into action he picked him up and brought him to the car. He gently laid him in the passenger side of the car. Then he got on the drivers side and started it up as he drove he used one hand to hold Quatre's hand. Then he said, "You better not die Quatre. You're not allowed to. DO YOU HEAR ME YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED!"

* * *

Quatre laid on a bed still passed out after having his stomach pumped. Wufei stayed by his side. No one was going to make him leave no one dared to. He called Sally and she came and took over Quatre's case.

Sally studied Wufei and she couldn't believe it. Wufei was genuinely concerned for Quatre. Mr. Justice actually cared. He was holding Quatre's hand. _ I'm happy he finally cares for someone. I hope he and Quatre find happiness. If Wufei actually tells him._

Sally ordered Wufei to get some rest so she arranged for another bed to be brought in. That way he could get some rest and be close to Quatre at the same time. Wufei finally dozed off still watching. Unfortunately he only slept an hour. He just couldn't until he knew Quatre was going to be OK.

"Wufei he'll be all right with some rest."

"But?"

"But whatever it was that pushed him over the edge is still going to be there."

"Are you saying he may try again?"

"Wufei I know he's your friend."

"That's right he is my friend."

"Since when?" said a soft voice. Quatre had woken up Sally took this as her cue to leave.

"Quatre are you all right? Does anything hurt?"

"no just tired." he smiled sadly. Wufei missed his sweet smiles he always showed this wasn't his sweet smile it was a cover smile so he wouldn't worry. Wufei got into the bed with Quatre and pulled him into his arms.

"Why did you do this?"

"I'm sorry I don't want to die. I just didn't want anymore sadness. I'm sorry."

"Tell me." Wufei said in a soothing voice. Quatre told about his conversation with his father. Wufei wanted to hunt down the bastard and kill him._ Quatre cannot be replaced no one could come close to him. I could or would never except imitation. Stupid Mr. Winner his name should be Mr. Loser. Where is the justice in this?_

Wufei tightened his hold on Quatre in a reassuring way. He didn't say anything he just held him close. Quatre eventually fell asleep and Wufei was relieved. Quatre had needed some rest. This would give Wufei time to think of a way to help the one he loves more than anything. No stupid man was going to take him away. If this man made anymore trouble Wufei would kill him without a second thought.

TBC? 

   [1]: Mailto:backdrop001@msn.com



	3. Default Chapter Title

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing or any of the characters. Honest_

# In love with Innocence

##### Part 3

**

By [Backlash][1]

**

Quatre had to know so he asked Wufei. "Are you going to tell the others what I did?" 

"I won't if you do something for me." he answered in a monotoned voice.

"What's that?"

"When something happens or when you feel bad no matter what you come talk to me. I won't judge you I promise." Quatre nodded in agreement.

"Good. We'll go back tomorrow so for now get some sleep. I want you good and rested." Wufei started to leave. "Wufei."

"Yes."

"Thank you. Just thank you." Wufei smiled and nodded before leaving the room.

Quatre thought to himself. _He has such a beautiful smile I wish he showed it more often. He said he wasn't my friend then why did he save me. I recall him yelling at me about not being allowed. Allowed what? He's been so kind I wonder if he feels about me that way I feel about him? No way I'm just imagining it he probly just feels sorry for me. Yeah that has to be it._(he smiles at that thought)_ That would be just like him. Taking care of someone he thinks needs protecting. I'm over thinking this I'll sleep for a while like Wufei said._

Quatre was sleep when he could feel something licking his face he couldn't help but giggle. He opened his eyes and there was a cute little puppy licking his face. Wufei was sitting next to him in a chair. Waiting for Quatre's reaction. 

Quatre laughed and played with the puppy. In the corner of his eyes he saw Wufei about to duck out but Quatre jumped off the bed and ran over and hugged him. "Thank you. For the puppy."

Wufei returned the embrace and smiled. "I'm glad you like him."

"Are you leaving?"

"I thought you wanted to play with your puppy."

"I do. Can't you stay and play to. With the puppy I mean." he flashed that smile Wufei had missed and sat on the bed with Quatre as the played with the puppy. The both laughed together they had fun with eachother. Wufei hadn't had fun in a long time if ever.

"I told the others we were on a classified mission. So they won't ask to many questions."

"Thank you. I'm weak enough without them knowing about this."

Wufei put his hand on Quatre's cheek. "You're not weak you're one of the bravest people I know." Before Wufei could take his hand away Quatre put his over Wufei's. "Thank you. Contrary to what you think we are friends whether you like it or not. Sorry just the way it is."

Wufei was falling more in love with Quatre by the second. The room became a little tense and he suddenly asked, "So ah what are you going to name him?"

"Something you're always searching for." he smiled

"What's that?"

"Justice."

TBC? 

   [1]: Mailto:backdrop001@msn.com



	4. Default Chapter Title

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing or any of the characters. Honest_

# in love with Innocence

##### Part 4

** By [Backlash][1]**

****

The following weeks Wufei became very protective of Quatre. He always made sure Quatre wasn't alone when going on a mission. Wufei was afraid Quatre would get himself killed accidentally on purpose if he went alone.

Duo was very suspicious of the way Wufei was hovering over Quatre. He knew there was something they weren't telling him. Quatre seemed so sad lately except when he was with Wufei or playing with Justice.

Duo was jealous. He used to be Quatre's best friend and suddenly he's been replaced. He wanted Quatre to have friends and stuff but now it was like he had been cut from his life. Sure Duo had been a little preoccupied since Heero and he admitted their feelings for each other and began a relationship. With Quatre he was like his brother.

Wufei watched over Quatre and very closely if anyone so much as looked at Quatre the wrong way Wufei was in their face immediately. He was trying to keep Quatre from worry but could still see the sadness in his eyes and didn't know what to do for him.

Quatre woke up with a start someone was in pain he could feel it in his heart. He closed his eyes and knew it was Wufei. Quatre jumped off his bed and went to Wife's room. He could hear Wufei crying. Quatre went beside his bed and tried to wake him. Wufei suddenly jumped up and saw Quatre watching him with concern. He didn't say anything he just crawled into bed with Wufei and held him. Wufei held on to him close. "Please don't be sad." Quatre said in a soft tone.

"You don't have to worry about me Quatre it was just a dream."

"If you keep having these dreams and even if you don't you can come to me? I. I care about you."

"Th. Thank you." Then they both fell asleep.

Wufei woke up and noticed Quatre was still holding him. It felt so good to be in his arms. Quatre's eyes slowly opened and he smiled. Quatre was staring into Wufei's beautiful eyes and was truly happy he was able to comfort the solitary dragon.

"I saw my colony explode. I guess it still haunts my dreams sometimes."

"It wasn't your fault."

"I should have done something."

"No." Quatre placed his hands on Wufei's cheeks very tenderly and continued. "There was nothing you could do. Listen to me Wufei. They chose their path as you have chosen yours. Please don't carry this burden anymore."

They were both sitting up now and looking into each other's eyes. Quatre leaned into Wufei and kissed him softly on the lips. Wufei didn't give him time to pull away as he deepened the kiss. Then they smiled at each other. Quatre pulled Wufei into an embrace. "You can't live other peoples lives no more than you can make their decisions. You can only live the best way you know how." Wufei cried on Quatre as Quatre rubbed his back in circular motions trying to calm him. Wufei tightened his hold on Quatre he knew this was right. He felt so right being with his blonde haired angel.

To be continued..... you didn't think it was that easy did you? 

   [1]: Mailto:backdrop001@msn.com



	5. Default Chapter Title

_ Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam wing or any or the characters _

#  In love with Innocence : 

##### Part 5

** Authors note:  Sorry if this sucks I've never written love scenes before.**

**

by [Backlash][1]

**

When Wufei woke up he was still being held by Quatre. He tightened the hold as he drifted back into sleep with a smile on his face. He had never felt so loved in his life not even when his wife was alive. 

A few hours later Trowa walked into the room and saw them holding one another he couldn't help but smile at the sight. Quatre finally could be happy maybe this would pull him out of his self-hatred. Then he silently left the room. 

The second time Wufei woke up Quatre was already awake smiling at him "Good morning." 

"Morning." Wufei smiled. 

"You have a beautiful smile. You should wear it more often." Then he kissed Wufei on the forehead. Quatre began to get up saying. "I have to go feed Justice." 

Wufei grabbed his arm and pulled back to bed causing Quatre to fall on top of him. Wufei kissed Quatre and smiled. Wufei rolled them over so that he was on top. He began trailing kisses down Quatre's neck. 

Quatre never felt so good in his life he never wanted to be away from Wufei again. Wufei started to unbutton Quatre's top as he continued to kiss him. Once his top was out of the way he started on his chest. Quatre reached up and took Wufei's face in his hands and stared at him right into his soul. "I love you." Wufei's smile widened and he hugged Quatre. 

Wufei's shirt was now gone also. Wufei caressed Quatre with soft and loving touches. Once Quatre's pants were gone he just stared as Quatre for a moment. This made Quatre nervous. "Wufei? What's wrong?" 

"Just admiring such beauty." He said as he started to kiss him once again. 

"Wufei." He smiled. 

Once they were both completely naked Wufei with Quatre's Ok. Was inside Quatre. At first he went slow to make Quatre was all right. Then began to move in and out of his beloved in faster motions. Wufei looked down and Quatre was smiling back at him. 

When Wufei was done Quatre pulled him down and wrapped his arms around him. Holding him possessively afraid if he left go Wufei would disappear on him. Wufei looked at Quatre and saw that fear. 

"I'm not going anywhere. Not without you not ever. If I do have a mission I will always return to you this I promise. Do you believe me Angel eyes?" 

"I trust you. I think I just needed to hear it." 

********************************************************

In the weeks to come Quatre and Wufei became closer and closer. They went on walks and picnics sometimes they would just play with Justice. When Wufei would return from a mission Quatre would have a nice soothing bath ready for him and some food . He took excellent care of his love. They were so happy together and at night they would make love and fall asleep in each other's arms. They were the happiest they could be. 

That was about to change thanks to Duo. 

***************************************************************

Quatre was in the living room when Duo walked in with a smug look on his face. "So now that we know that Trieze is alive I guess Wufei is happy." 

"What do you mean Duo?" he asked. 

"Well they were lovers you know. Trieze was Wufei's soul mate." 

"What?" Quatre couldn't believe. "Even if that's true he's with me now. Not Trieze." 

"I'm sorry to do this to you buddy but you have to wake up. Wufei loves Trieze you were just a fill in. He used to go on and on to me about how much he loved him. Has he ever told you he loved you? Why would he compared to Trieze what are you but something to pity. He's probly with him right now having hot and steamy sex. I'm sure you fulfilled his needs but love is love. It has to go both ways." 

Quatre hands began to shake and tear falling from his face. "It can't be." 

"Quatre the way you are about him is truly pathetic." Duo stated. 

"Pathetic." Quatre seemed to agree and frantically ran out of the house and into the woods. _ I should have died, I wish I had. _

TBC 

   [1]: Mailto:backdrop001@msn.com



	6. Default Chapter Title

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing or any of the characters. Honest_

# in love with Innocence

##### Part 6

** By [Backlash][1]**

When Wufei returned he found it unusual. Whenever he came back from a mission Quatre would usually be waiting with a plate of food for him. Then he would attack Wufei with kisses and check him over for unauthorized holes. 

Wufei roamed the halls searching for his beloved Quatre. He went to his room empty. Quatre's room empty he repeated this pattern until he had checked the whole house. Still nothing. Quatre's Gundam was still there so he wasn't on a mission. Something felt wrong. Where could Quatre be? 

Wufei was getting very worried. He noticed Duo in the living room acting very suspicious. Wufei had noticed the glares and the looks Duo had been giving him. Duo obviously didn't like the time he had been sharing with Quatre. Wufei noticed this and always thought. _ Too dam bad what you want Maxwell. You don't like it tough shit. _

Duo was avoiding Wufei's eyes not wanting to give anything away. Wufei caught and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and threw him against the wall. While still holding Duo against the wall Wufei demanded. "Where's Quatre?" 

"He ran out of here crying." Duo stated. 

"Crying? Why?" Wufei loosened his grip but then suddenly tightened and yelled. "What did you do?" 

"I just told him the truth about you." 

"And what exactly is your version of the truth." Heero and Trowa walked in they didn't give themselves away they wanted to know what was going on. 

"That you don't love him. You pity him and now that Trieze was alive you were going back to your lover. He deserved the truth and I gave it to him." Wufei punched him right in the face. 

"You stupid fool. First of all Trieze and I were never lovers. A few weeks ago I found Quatre. He had tried to kill himself because he hurt inside so bad. I got him to a doctor and promised I wouldn't tell anyone. And because of your petty jealousy he is probly doing something drastic." Wufei started to walk away but then looked back at Duo once more. 

"If anything happens to him you're the one who killed him. If that happens YOU WILL PAY!" then he left to go search for Quatre. 

Heero stared at Duo and shook his head before leaving. "Heero?" Trowa followed Heero. They caught up with Wufei to help him search.

Meanwhile Quatre stared down over the edge of the cliff. All he could see below was freedom from his pain. Wufei had lied to him who cared if he jumped anyone? 

"Why doesn't anyone I love stay with me? Why do they never love me back? What's wrong with me?"

TBC 

   [1]: Mailto:backdrop001@msn.com



	7. Default Chapter Title

_ Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing or any of the characters._

# 

In Love with innocence:

#### Part 7

** By [Backlash][1]**

Quatre stared down the edge of the cliff as; recent memories came back to him. _Who said we were friends?_

**************************

"Quatre I have come to a decision. You have been an embarrassment to the winner name and therefore I have no choice but to disown you. I am having another Heir made to take your place."

************

"So now that we know that Trieze is alive I guess Wufei is happy." 

"What do you mean Duo?" he asked. 

"Well they were lovers you know. Trieze was Wufei's soul mate."

"What?" Quatre couldn't believe. "Even if that's true he's with me now. Not Trieze."

"I'm sorry to do this to you buddy but you have to wake up. Wufei loves Trieze you were just a fill in. He used to go on and on to me about how much he loved him. Has he ever told you he loved you? Why would he compared to Trieze what are you but something to pity. He's probly with him right now having hot and steamy sex. I'm sure you fulfilled his needs but love is love. It has to go both ways." 

Quatre hands began to shake and tear falling from his face. "It can't be."

"Quatre the way you are about him is truly pathetic." Duo stated. 

"Pathetic." 

Quatre fell to his knees and started to cry. Then he rose to his feet. "No. No more tears. They never needed me. I'm in the way my own father see's me as an embarrassment. I was stupid to think anyone like Wufei could love me. I am truly pathetic. 

"No your not." Quatre turned his head to see Wufei, Trowa and Heero. Heero and Trowa stayed in the background as Wufei went a little closer.

"Please Quatre come away from the edge." 

Quatre didn't respond his just closed his eyes as his last tear fell from his cheek. "I hope you and Trieze will be happy you deserve it." As Quatre was about to Duo rushed in and yelled, "Don't Q. I lied." 

"You never lie Duo." 

"Only because I convinced myself it was the truth. I'm sorry I was afraid."

"Of what?" 

"You have been the closest thing to a brother I have ever had. I thought he would take you away from me. Please don't do this. You can hate me forever but don't die. I know I lost you and probly Heero now to please forgive me." 

"I do. I still can't stay though Too much has happened. It hurts to much." 

That's when it happened Wufei fell to his knees and started crying. Heero pulled Duo into a hug and Trowa Heero and Duo left. They knew only Wufei could help Quatre now.

Quatre hesitantly went in front of Wufei and placed his hand on his cheek. "Don't cry. This is why I must go because I hurt you. I always hurt but when I was with you I didn't. Now I cause you pain and I can't do that not to you. Never you." 

"I love you. If you jump I will follow. You only cause me pain right now because I can't bare to go on without you. I started to live again because of you. I even got you this." Wufei pulled out a little black box and opened it.

"Oh Wufei it's beautiful."

"I know you hurt. I will help you. I will never leave you I love you. I'm sorry I couldn't say it before but I was afraid you would laugh in my face. Will you please stay and build of life with me? Will you marry me?"

The next day Quatre disappeared no one could find him and it tore Wufei apart. He wouldn't talk to anyone.

************************************************

Six months later...........

Wufei was in a hotel room staring out the window into the dark sky when he heard a knock at the door.

He opened it to see Quatre looking at him smiling. He didn't say anything to Wufei he just walked in. He walked into the dark room and turned on the lights. He picked up the trash on the floor. Wufei just watched him in shock.. 

Quatre pushed Wufei into a sitting position on the bed. He looked deeply into Wufei's eyes and smiled so brightly Wufei finally broke the silence. "Are you real?" 

"I hope so I paid a fortune for this suit." 

"You left me." He said in a quiet voice.

"For us. I had to get better before."

"Before what?"

"Before we could start our life. That is if you still want to. I love you Wufei but I was so broken inside. I wanted to get better so I could make you happy correction make us happy. Will you marry me? Or did I chase you away?" 

Wufei attacked him he flipped him on the bed. The he held him down. Quatre looked up and all he could see in Quatre's eyes was love and trust. Not fear or sadness but love. He leaned down and kissed Quatre gently at first then it deepened. "I love you. I will never let you go again." Wufei said.

"I won't leave you again I promise. I love you."

The next day they were married. They were finally happy together. 

   [1]: Mailto:backdrop001@msn.com



End file.
